Du fil a l'aiguille de la vie
by Rora-Chan the eggplant
Summary: Ton corps repose, froid, dans l'herbe. Et moi maintenant je suis seule au monde. RoseMary.


La brume paressait, se mouvant en de longs filaments d'argent, se lovant autour de ton corps comme un serpent autour de sa proie. Je contemplais avec mes yeux vides ton corps étendu dans l'herbe fraiche, les gouttes de rosée froide rouler sur tes joues décolorées et tes bras nus, soulignant les courbes fines de ton cou et de tes poignets, faisant briller tes lèvres pulpeuses, s'accrochant à tes cils noirs, si longs qu'ils auraient pu atteindre le ciel. Tes cheveux de jais coupés courts et soignés affinaient ton visage si angélique, ta robe de mousseline noire, magnifique création de dentelles, rubans et de motifs aussi exquis que complexes qui naquit de ta main et de tes aiguilles quelques jours plus tôt s'étendait telle une mer d'encre autour de ton corps au teint si particulier. Ta peau grise paressait dans l'aube aussi argentée que la lune. Tes cornes brillaient doucement à la lueur du soleil naissant. Les arbres frémissaient, comme pour me murmurer leurs secrets. Une flaque de sang couleur de jade s'étendait doucement autour de ton corps froid et quelques gouttes de rosée tièdes roulèrent sur mes joues. Je les avalais doucement, du coin des lèvres, savourant cet élixir de désespoir. Doucement, comme une poupée qu'une petite fille aurait cessé de tenir dans sa main potelée et chaude, je m'affaissais à tes côtés, laissant mes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc cacher mes yeux lilas au reste du monde.

Tu avais toujours été à mes côtés, ta présence rassurante quand tu lisais par-dessus mon épaule, quand, le soir, à la lueur d'une bougie a moitié consumée je lisais quelque roman de renommée. Ta voix douce quand, parfois, nous discutions pendant des heures de tout et de rien, assises sur un banc une après-midi d'été, serrées l'une contre l'autre, enserrées dans nos draps ou se tenant les mains pour se les réchauffer un matin d'hiver, devant la porte de chez toi. J'aurais pu passer ma vie avec toi, à caresser ton visage lorsque les larmes roulaient sur tes joues fines, à presser mes lèvres encore et encore sur les tiennes. A mêler mon corps au tien, sensuellement, dans des draps froissés. Je me souviens encore de cette nuit ou la fièvre éveillait en moi d'atroces chimères infernales, et où tu restas, ta main dans la mienne, à éponger mon front jusqu'à l'aube.

Je te pris doucement dans mes bras, te serrant contre mon corps presque aussi froid que le tien, pressant mon visage déformé par la douleur dans ton cou fin, embrassant de mes lèvres peintes en noir tes veines non pas bleues mais vertes, d'un beau vert jade, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. De mes bras fins, poussant sur mes jambes tremblantes, je te soulevai. Je te transportai jusqu'au cimetière, en silence, sans personne pour partager mon deuil, l'heure étant trop matinale pour que quiconque puisse me voir, avec mon regard de fantôme.

Et pourtant, c'est toi que la mort a emporté ce matin. C'est toi qui repose dans mes bras frêles. Je trouve aux abords du cimetière un endroit magnifique, un grand chêne y pousse. Je te dépose à cet endroit et emprunte une pelle dans le cabanon du cimetière. Je la prends dans mes mains aux poignets couturés de cicatrices. C'est ce jour d'il y a quelques années, ou nous cousions une robe que nous avait commandé une cliente de notre modeste boutique que le drame est survenu. C'est fou ce que cela peut détruire, une simple erreur avec une machine à coudre. Mes mains n'ont plus servi à

rien après cela, je t'ai regardée exercer ma passion en silence, pendant des années. Mais je ne t'en voulais pas, non , je ne t'en voulais pas…  
Je creuse avec énergie, chaque pelletée rendant la réalité de ta mort un peu plus présente. Peu importe si mes poignets me brulent, si mes mains sont irréparables après ça. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je contemple mes mains couvertes de terre et de sang, je ne les sens plus mais je peux encore les bouger. Il n'y a pas de sensation plus étrangère que le manque de sensation. Je te prends dans mes bras et scelle une dernière fois mes lèvres au tiennes, avant de te déposer dans le trou sombre. Le reboucher prends moins de temps que le creuser. Je quitte le cimetière et mes mains engourdies lâchent sans que je m'en rende compte un objet que je tenais serré dans mon poing par reflexe. Le visage pale, les yeux hagards et cernés, vides de toute émotion, je me dirige vers un endroit que nous avons souvent visité toutes les deux. Et gracieusement, les bras en croix, je me laisse choir dans la mer, ma robe mauve flottant autour de moi. Je ne ferme pas les yeux, je contemple ma propre mort entourée d'algues. C'est un moment que l'on ne vit qu'une fois, et je savoure chaque seconde de suffocation quand l'eau pénètre mes poumons. Mes yeux deviennent vitreux.

Je sais que non loin de là, dans le parc du cimetière une aiguille maculée de sang luis doucement dans l'herbe.

Cela fait des années que je n'ai rien cousu.


End file.
